Magical Musical Love! (ON HOLD! EDITING MIGHT DELETE!)
by MidnightCat2000
Summary: Mikan Is A Music loving 14-Year-Old (Lead Singer Of The Band SkyLightz) When She And Her Friends/Band Members Go To Alice Academy A Music And Magic School For 5-18 Year Olds, What Will Happen There When They Face Love,Enemies,Magic And Secrets. First Fanfiction Has Gakuen Alice,Mermaid Melody, And Shugo Chara Charaters in it. ON HOLD! MIGHT DELETE! IN EDITING!
1. Chapter 1: New school, Narumi-Sensei

DISCAILMER: I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice,Mermaid Melody or Shugo Chara I ONLY OWN THE PLOT.

This is my First Fanfiction So i Might need some advice so tell me if you see something wrong. -Midnight

* * *

"Mikan! Girls! The limo is here to take you to Alice Academy!" Yuka shouted "Coming Mom!" I shouted from my bedroom, one minute later we all came downstairs carring our suitcases, I was wearing a pink tank top with a gold star printed on it,blue bootcut jeans,gold sandles and a pink hair clip in my hair. "Have you all got your suitcases?" said Yuka "We all have Mom, And don't worry I'll be fine" I said "Besides were going with her!" Misaki Said Smiling "Okay I'll miss you Mikan i cant see you until your 18" Yuka said while crying slightly "I know But I'll still have you in my heart, Bye Mom!" I Said after hugging her then I walked out the door slightly crying too but that wasn't gonna stop me from going to this academy.

"Are you Mikan Sakura Yukihira?" Said A Blonde guy wearing casual clothes (White Shirt,Blue Jeans And black shoes etc.) "Yep!" I said cheerfully "Good My Name Is Narumi, But please call me Narumi-sensei and these people Are?" He Asked "These are my friends and band members who are coming with me to the academy!" I said to Him "Alright, please put your suitcases in the back of the limo and get in!" He said to us cheerfully while he got in the limo himself, I quickly got in the limo and sat next to Hotaru, "HOTARU!" I Shouted, Hotaru got out her Baka-Gun and shooted it at me, BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA "Owwie!, Hotaru why did you do that?" I asked while putting a hand on my forehead were she aimed it at me "Because you annoyed me, Besides YOU already own me Five rabbits for that pocky stick" she said while putting her Baka-Gun away.

The limo started to drive away from my house, "Sorry girls, it seems the radio is broken, I feel SO ashamed" Narumi said while running his fingers through his hair, "Me,Hanon and Rina could sing Three songs while were all waiting to arrive at the academy" Luchia said, Hanon,and Rina agreed,

"Pink Pearl Voice!" Luchia Shouted, Her outfit and hair changed, Her Hair Were Tied up in pig tails (Very Long Pigtails), Her Outfit Was Pink And had Layers (Or Frills) and a few pink pearls on the outfit.

"Aqua Pearl Voice!" Hanon Shouted, Her Outfit and hair changed like Luchia's, Her hairstyle was slightly the same as before but longer and had yellow star hairclips in it ,Her outfit was blue and frilly/layered, Her outfit had a few blue pearls on it.

"Green Pearl Voice!" Rina Shouted, Her hairstyle was the same, but she was now wearing a green Maxi (I Think its a Maxi XD) Dress with green gloves on each arm, she had a some Green pearls on her outfit.

"How did they do that?" Narumi asked mikan "Me,Luchia and Rina are Actually mermaid's so its magic, Anyway lets start!" Hanon Said while winking at Narumi.

"Pichi Pichi Voices Live Start!" The Three said together.

"I'll go first" Hanon Said

("So little time" by Akarna)

(ohhhh) (ohhhh)

Took a while to drag me out of bed,  
Aim some coffee at my head,  
Saw the clock I'm running late,  
It's an ordinary day.  
And I'm like a dog on heat,  
Knock one out and then fall asleep,  
It's sad but true,  
I'd rather be with you

Don't you forget about me,  
When you're a celebrity,  
It will be only you and me  
Before too long.

So little time so much to do,  
I rather spend my days with you,  
So little time so much to do,  
I'd like to spend one day with you,  
And if that day is not enough,  
Maybe we can stay in touch,  
But i'm not making plans for tomorrow,  
For tomorrow never comes.

Said I've been celibate for years,  
Not out of choice theres no-one here,  
See I can't give my end away,  
Another ordinary day,  
And I've love to see a little more of you,  
You're clothes would look better on my bedroom floor,  
bedroom floor,bedroom floor.

Don't you forget about me,  
When you're a celebrity  
I know you're busy,  
But we all need somebody - before too long

So little time so much to do,  
I'd rather spend my days with you,  
So little time so much to do,  
I'd like to spend one day with you,  
And if that day is not enough,  
Maybe we can stay in touch,  
But i'm not making plans for tomorrow,  
For tomorrow never comes.

Never comes  
never comes  
for tommorow  
never comes

"That Was Great Hanon!" Mikan,Utau and Amu Shouted Happily

"heh, My Turn!" Said Luchia Smiling

("Firework" By Katy Perry)

Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
Drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?  
Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin  
Like a house of cards, one blow from caving in?

Do you ever feel already buried deep?  
Six feet under screams, but no one seems to hear a thing  
Do you know that there's still a chance for you?  
'Cause there's a spark in you

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

You don't have to feel like a waste of space  
You're original, cannot be replaced  
If you only knew what the future holds  
After a hurricane, comes a rainbow

Maybe the reason why all the doors are closed  
So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road  
Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow  
And when it's time you know

You just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine  
Just own the night like the Fourth of July

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
It's always been inside of you, you, you  
And now it's time to let it through

'Cause baby, you're a firework  
Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"  
As you shoot across the sky-y-y

Baby, you're a firework  
Come on, let your colors burst  
Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!"  
You're gonna leave 'em all in awe, awe, awe

Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon  
Boom, boom, boom  
Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon

"Im gonna blow you guys away!" Rina said ready to start.

("Bad Romance" By LadyGaga)

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your ugly  
I want your disease  
I want your everything  
As long as it's free  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama  
The touch of your hand  
I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Want your bad romance

I want your horror  
I want your design  
'Cause you're a criminal  
As long as your mine  
I want your love  
(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

I want your psycho  
Your vertigo stick  
Want you in my rear window  
Baby you're sick  
I want your love  
Love-love-love  
I want your love  
(I want your love)

You know that I want you  
And you know that I need you  
I want your bad, your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)  
I want your love and  
All your love has revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
I want your love  
I don't wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
Je veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!  
Roma-roma-mamaa!  
Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
Want your bad romance

"Were Here!" Said Narumi dancing around (Leaping and stuff) in the limo (Its A BIG limo). Hanon And Luchia Started to laugh out loud because of him doing that.

END OF Magical Musical Love CHAPTER 1

* * *

Just Remining ya, I DO NOT OWN Gakuen Alice,Mermaid Melody,Shugo Chara Or The songs Used in this chapter I ONLY OWN THE PLOT! :)

Reviews would be nice :)


	2. Chapter 2:X-Egg?,Black Beauty Sisters?

Me: "Can someone do the Disclaimer please?"

Natsume: "Hn"

Me: "Natsume! Don't be rude! And do the Disclaimer!" –Glares at him-

Mikan: "Yeah Natsume do the Disclaimer!"

Natsume: "Hn fine, MidnightCat2000 does not own Gakuen Alice, Vampire Knight, Shugo Chara, or Mermaid Melody!" –Glares back at them-

Narumi-Sensei: "No need to glare Natsume."

Natsume: -Lights his tutu on fire- "Hn"

Narumi-Sensei:" Kyaa! My beautiful Tutu!"

* * *

Mikan's P.O.V

We were so happy that we arrived at the academy that I was hugging Narumi-Sensei "Uh…mikan" Permy, Amu and Utau said sweat dropping and pointing at me hugging Narumi-Sensei "Uh…. heh heh" I replied after I noticed what I was doing…

Narumi-Sensei took us to our Dorms, My room had purple wallpaper with pink cherry blossoms on it, a desk with normal stuff on it like a laptop, notepad and pensilcase, I had a white bed (Single bed) with Pink bedding, a walk in Closet and Bathroom, I was Roommates with Luchia, Hanon and…. "HOTARU!" I shouted across the room running in slow mode, and once again she shot me with her Baka-Gun in my face BAKA BAKA BAKA "Again?" I said, "Uh…M-Mikan are you okay?" Luchia and Hanon asked while sweat dropping, "I'm fine…. I think…" I replied.

"Uh…Ladies?" Asked Narumi-Sensei who SAW EVERYTHING in the Hallway!? "Y-yes Narumi-Sensei?" I asked him "Would your band SkyLightz perform tomorrow for the academy at 2.00pm?" Narumi-sensei asked, also sweat dropping at what he just saw (Me being hit in the face by Hotaru's Baka-Gun), "Sure! We'd love to!" I replied "That's Great! Your Class will be starting now, Please follow me." Narumi-Sensei said excited about the answer he got from me.

Me, Hanon, Hotaru and Luchia were walking down the hallway with Narumi-Sensei, Then we saw Permy, Rina, Utau, Amu and our friends who arrived by plane, Yuki, Aido, Rima and Zero (Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, Iru and Eru are with Amu and Utau and Misaki is in Middle School Department I think. (Sweat drop, I can't remember which department Misaki is in. lol.)) Waiting by the door to go inside the classroom, "This is your Homeroom Classroom" Narumi-Sensei said pointing at the door in front of us, "Wait for my signal to come inside kay?" He said before twirling into the classroom like a girl… We were all SPEECHLESS!

"Hey Guys! ITNS!" (Long Time No See) I said to Yuki, Zero, Aido, and Rima.

* * *

Narumi's P.O.V

"Hello my BEAUTIFUL students, today we have several new students, Please come in." I said then signalled to the new students to walk in. "Hai" The new students all said together then walked in single file, "Please introduce yourselves to the rest of the Class" I asked them all

"Mikan Sakura Yukihira, Age 14,Lead singer of our band SkyLightz, Alice's: Nullifullcation, S.E.C (Steel-Erase-Copy), Double star ranking, Dangerous ability type, Please Treat me well." Mikan greeted.

"Hey, I'm Amu Hinamori, Age 15,Singer of the band SkyLightz, Alice's: Sports, Cooking, Art, Voice pheromone, Double star ranking, Somatic ability type, Nice to meet ya!" Amu said. "Thanks for character changing with me Ran." Amu whispered to her while Utau was introducing herself.

"Hey I'm Utau Hoshina, Age 16, Singer of the band SkyLightz, Alice's: Curse and Voice pheromone Alice, Triple star ranking, Somatic ability type. Nice to meet you." Utau Said smiling.

"Hotaru Imai, Age 14, Dancer of the band SkyLightz, Alice: Invention Ability, Triple star ranking, Technical Ability, Nice to meet you." Hotaru introduced herself.

"I am Sumire Shoda (Permy), Age 14, Dancer of the band SkyLightz, Alice: Cat-Dog predisposition Alice, Double star, Somatic ability type." Permy introduced herself.

"Yuki Kuran, Age 15, Singer/Dancer of the band SkyLightz, Alice: Wind Alice, Double star Ranking, Dangerous ability type, Nice to meet ya!" Yuki said happy (still has artemis on her)

"Aido Hanabusa, Age 16, Alice: Ice Alice, Double star ranking, Dangerous ability type… Bang!" Aido said then gave his so called "popular" pose and pointed at somebody in the room, nobody reacted though so we all sweat dropped (including him).

"Zero Kiryu, Age 16,Alice: Poisen Alice, Double star, Dangerous ability type." Said Zero in a annoyed tone. (Still has Bloody Rose gun.)

"Rima Toya,Age 15, Dancer of the band SkyLightz, Alice's: Healing, Memory Erase, Lightning Alice, Triple star ranking, Dangerous ability Type." Rima said to the class.

"Luchia Nanami, Age 14, Singer of the band SkyLightz, Alice's: Voice pheromone, Sun/Light Alice, Double star ranking, Dangerous ability type, Pleased to meet you!" Luchia Said Cheerfully.

"Hanon Hosho, Age 14, Singer of band SkyLightz, Alice's: Voice pheromone and Water Alice, Triple star ranking, Dangerous ability type, Please take care of me!" Hanon said then smiled at the class.

"Rina Tôin, Age 15, Singer of the band SkyLightz, Alice's: Voice pheromone and Earth Alice, Triple star ranking, Dangerous ability type." Rina said to the class.

"Uh thank you for that, now I will tell you your partners…" I said sweat dropping

"Mikan is partners with Natsume, Rima and Utau are partners, Amu you are partners with Ikuto, Luchia and Hanon are partners,Hotaru and Nonoko (Nonoko from Gakuen Alice.) are partners, Yuki and Rina are partners, Sumire and Nobara are partners and finally Zero and Aido are Partners, I have a meeting to attend, free period." I Said to the class as I rushed to the meeting.

* * *

(Time Skip)

9.00pm

Mikan's P.O.V

Finally the day is almost over (Thank goodness) I was in my favourite T-shirt it was white with a cute black cat on it, a pair of blue jeans (Bootcut of course) and some white slip-on shoes with a black bow on each shoe.

Me and the rest of the girls of our band were discussing what three song's to sing for the School tomorrow in my Dorm, "Ugh, any ideas of what three songs we should sing for the School tomorrow at 2.00pm?" I asked, "How about we pick 3 songs on the cd we made last month?" Amu asked me, "Yeah, but I can't remember the songs on it…" I replied to her "You baka you were ment to remember each song on the cd!" hotaru shouted at me, "Okay,okay sorry!" I shouted back at her, "I remember them, I'll Text you the songs on the cd, later" Hanon said then smiled "Thank's Hanon!" I thanked her.

* * *

Luchia's P.O.V

I was sitting by a tree outside the girl's Dorms because I was bored I was Wearing a T-Shirt,Bracelet,Jeans and some Sandal's.

* * *

T-Shirt link: . /TWISTED-Design-Rhinestone-Diamante-T-Shirt/dp/B008AHUKWI/ref=sr_1_69?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1357569471&sr=1-69

Bracelet link: . /Jewelry-bracelet-Sterling-Silver-Pandora/dp/B007KYRLIS/ref=sr_1_97?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1357569654&sr=1-97

Jean's link: . /Lee-Cooper-Jeans-Ladies-Stone/dp/B005KKBC66/ref=sr_1_3?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1357569717&sr=1-3

Sandal's link: . /Ladies-Straw-Beach-Flops-Sandals/dp/B0051GQ0EI/ref=sr_1_34?s=clothing&ie=UTF8&qid=1357569898&sr=1-34

* * *

(Back to story, Luchia's P.O.V)

I started to hum a song a little (Full Moon by The black ghosts, Just in case you were wondering)…turns out I was more bored here than talking with the rest of the band….geez.

To Amu and the rest…

* * *

Amu's P.O.V

We were talking about what movie was better… so we had to vote on Twilight or D3: The Mighty Ducks…. "Geez, who came up with this conversation anyway!?" I said annoyed… "Yeah, who did?" Iru asked on while on Utau's Shoulder.

"Amu, I sence a X-egg!" Said suu "Me too.." Said Eru "Lets go!" I said to Utau and the chara's as we walked to the door,"Wait!, the rest of us are coming too." Permy said to Utau and I when we were just about to go down the stairs, "Fine.." I said to the rest of the group, we rushed down stairs past the boys dorms, "Hey, what's going on?" Aido asked us, we stopped when we heard him, Both Aido and Zero were hanging around in the hallway trying to bet on something although we don't know what… "There's a X-Egg about wanna come with us? Aido's ice might come in handy." Yuki asked them. " Sure, whatever.." They both replied.

To Luchia

* * *

Luchia's P.O.V

"Well, Well, Well what do we have here.." A voice said. I couldn't see who it was because they were in the shadows, "The Pink Pearl mermaid Princess." Another voice said,The two figures came out of the shadows, I reconized them they were…

"Black Beauty Sisters!" I Shouted

* * *

End of Magical Musical Love chapter 2

Me: Sorry Cliffy Hehe Thanks for reading, please review! Free Cookies if you read and review! (Joking but please review, but if you don't –Holds baka gun up-)

Natsume: "Why Wasn't I in this chapter?" –lights fire ball in hand-

Me: "sorry I didn't know when to put you in this chapter but you'll be next chapter, heh heh" –smile-

Natsume: "Hn" –Fireball disappears-

Me: I dislike doing these but…. Disclaimer, I do NOT own Gakuen Alice,Mermaid Melody,Shugo Chara,Vampire Knight!


End file.
